kiba King of games?
by level10akuma
Summary: all will be explained in the story


**LV10: hay all this is a fan fiction inspired by one I read so a lot of credit to the author of the fan fiction Rise of a Kaiser Jaden Kiba or was it Rise of the Kaiser? Any way basically there was no such person as Jaden Yuki the one to take his place is Seto Kiba's and Kissara's son Jaden Kiba he has been trained by all the top duelists from the original Yu-Gi-Oh and has beaten Yugi in a duel so he is the new king of games the one thing is the public knows nothing of this so this story starts at the entrance exam.**

**P.S.: Jaden's Deck is made up of cards that I designed so they are not real**

Chapter 1: The First duel

**Jaden's POV**

As I sat there waiting for my name to be called to start the entrance exam I studied who would be in my father's school this year. This year many of the kids had flunked and were put in the red dorm but out of the few that had gotten into the yellow and blue dorm's three caught my eye one: Zane Trousdale **(I'm making him a first year with his brother in this story) **supposedly top of the blue dorm uses cyber end dragon busted by power bond to pull off a one turn kill. Two: Boston Misawa top of the yellow dorm has six different decks strategy varies depending on who he is dueling. And three: Alexis Rhodes The Ice Queen brother to king Atticus one of my old time friends who disappeared at my father's school she is top of the female blue dorm uses cyber blader to cut through her opponents monsters to take down her opponents. As I was contemplating the three of them my name was called "Jaden please report to duel arena 5". Once I got there I saw that I was going to duel the best proctor at the entrance exam Dr. Crowler. "let's get this over with I have some business to attend to," Crowler said activating his duel coat "I agree," I replied activating my duel disk which unlike Crowler's model which was a B-10 my model was a AB-360 which had not even been released to the public. "Teachers before students," Crowler said as he drew a card "I summon Ancient Gear Soldier in attack mode," as he said that a giant made up of gears appeared in front of him "then I will set two face down cards and end my turn," "ok then I draw then I activate moon faze which allows me to summon a monster that has six stars or lower from my deck," Jaden said as he took a card out of his deck "and with this effect I summon my Blue Eyes Full Moon Dragon in attack mode," after he said that a giant dragon that had a full moon on its forehead appeared behind Jaden **Blue Eyes Full Moon Dragon Light/Dragon/Effect: when this card is summoned with ought a tribute special summon one Red Eyes New Moon Dragon Atk/ 2500 Def/ 1250. **"and with its effect I summon Red Eyes New Moon Dragon," and with that a giant dragon with a new moon on its fore head appeared **Red Eyes New Moon Dragon Dark/Dragon/Effect: When Both new moon and full moon dragon are on the field you can sacrifice them to summon Eclipse Dragon Kaiser in face up attack position Atk/ 2400 Def/1200. **"then I sacrifice them to summon Eclipse Dragon Kaiser in face up attack position," Then both dragons disappeared and were replaced with a dragon twice their size which had a aura much like the one that Eclipses give off **Eclipse Dragon Kaiser Dark/Dragon/Effect: this card is treated as both a light and a dark monster. When this card is successfully summoned destroy all cards on the field except for this one Atk/ 4000 Def/ 4000. **"and now that your monster is gone thanks to Kaisers effect I attack you directly," Jaden said as a burst of black lightning blasted through Ancient Gear soldier and hit Crowler dropping his life points to zero. "Winner of match 165, Jaden Kiba," after that announcement was made the whole duel arena went deathly quiet even though it already was since Crowler was beaten in one turn. After about two minutes of the silence I decided to leave so I walked off the arena and out of the Kiba dome to where my car was waiting to take me to the docks where the boat that would take the students to duel academy was waiting. As I got in the car where my father was waiting I saw that he already had the custom Obelisk Blue uniform I had asked for ready "so how did it go?" he asked "do you really need to ask?" I answered with a grin after I said that the car pulled out of the parking lot and drove to the port.

**Alexis POV**

As I was standing there shocked at the duel I had just witnessed. I realized that I was shocked for a different reason then the students around me. Unlike them I had known the Seto Kiba had a son after all he was one of my brother's closest friends. The reason I was shocked was that he was able to beat Crowler so easily. But that was the not the only way he had changed he had grown up a lot and had become quite attractive something he would not like. He was one of those kids like me who does not care about love I don't even think he knows the definition of love. In all the years that I knew him I learned that to people other than his family that he could be colder than me the Ice Queen. I was broken out of my train of thought by none other than the idiot of the blue dorm Chazz Princeton "there is no way the kid could be the son of Seto Kiba, if Kiba had a son it would be all over the news," he snapped "well unlike some people Chazz you don't get invited to go over to their house every new year so of course you don't know that they try to keep him a secret," Alexis shot back. "You have met the Kiba family?" Chazz said visibly shocked "yes she does," a voice said behind Chazz "and you are" he said turning around but stopped when he saw who it was "I am Deka Pegasus King of the Roaring Heavens," he said. Before Chazz could respond Deka's name was called so he could take his entrance exam.

**Deka's POV**

"I'll kick this off," I said as I drew a card "ok ill start by summoning my **Cyber U-Raptor** in attack mode "

**Cyber U-raptor Dinosaur/Light/Effect: If there are no monsters on your side of the field you may special summon this card from your hand, When this card is successfully summoned you can add one card to your hand from your deck that has Cyber in its name, this card is treated as a machine and dinosaur type monster Atk/ 1300 Def/1500** "Then I'll play a face down and end my turn," "ok then ill summon my Vorse Raider in attack mode and ill end my turn," the proctor stated as the beast warrior appeared. "I draw then I will activate the trap card **Cyber Crusade** with this I will summon **Cyber Ankylo **and **Cyber Triceradon** but they are going to bite the dust so I can summon my ultimate card, say hello to **Cyber King Rex** in attack mode," as he said this the three mechanical dinosaurs fell to pieces as there parts came together to make a T-Rex which had shoulder guards in the shape of Triceratops heads a Ankylosaurus shell on its back and a raptor head on its tail **Cyber King Rex Dinosaur/Fire/ Effect Effect: This card cannot be normal summoned or set, this card can be special summoned by sacrificing ****Cyber U-Raptor****, ****Cyber Triceradon****, and ****Cyber Ankylo**** on your field, when this card is successfully summoned destroy all spell and trap cards on the field, this card is not affected by spell, trap, or monster effects, this card is treated as a dinosaur and machine type monster Atk/ 3400 Def/ 3000 **"But that's not all ill activate the spell card **Limiter Removal **witch doubles the attack of machine type monsters, now attack my Dino," before the proctor could even say the word the monster had bit down on and swallowed the Vorse Raider dropping his life points to zero.

**LV10: I hope you like it the next chapter will be showing you Deka's Deck it's the only one I have thought cards up for except the four cards used in his duel and just to let you know when I say king of roaring heavens this is what I mean**

**Deka: King of roaring heavens: Hamon**

**Jaden: Lord of Ghostly nights: Raviel**

**?: King of burning land: Uria**

**Not sure who the third person is going to be so suggestions are helpfull**


End file.
